1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power post and more particularly to a power post which includes at least one of an electrical outlet assembly, a speaker, or an Ethernet receptacle. More particularly, this invention relates to a weather-resistant, water-proof power post which is embedded in the ground for use in parks, rest areas, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of power posts have been previously provided but it is not believed that any of the prior art power posts include an electrical outlet assembly, a speaker or an Ethernet receptacle therein. Further, it is not believed that any of the prior art power posts have the ability to close the compartment in which the electrical outlet assembly is mounted when an electrical plug is inserted into the electrical outlet assembly and maintain a U.L. “wet listed when in use” status.